


crenny drabbles

by skirt



Category: South Park
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, i couldn't think of a name i'm sorry i hope that's alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skirt/pseuds/skirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>excuse my lack of a title or summary ahh sorry!!</p><p>i'll most likely add more drabbles over time</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There’s nothing you want more than for everyone to know what you’ve done for them. You don’t know why they can’t, but it bothers you constantly. You don’t deserve this. You deserve love and appreciation and maybe a thank you every once in a while. You’ve died countless times for your friends and family and random strangers, and those were only the times it was on purpose! And that was why you were so surprised when Craig, of all people, came up to you and asked “Did it hurt when you jumped in front of that bus?” You almost cried.


	2. Chapter 2

“I wonder how I’ll die the last time,” you spoke aloud to Craig one Friday night while the two of you laid next to each other on your bedroom floor. He turned his head towards you and said in his steady voice: “Same as any old man, dude. Full of thirty two different types of pills and annoyed with those asshole kids who keep walking on your neat lawn and your neighbour’s stupid music. You’ll die in your sleep from a heart attack or a stroke or something normal like that.” Somehow, that thought brought you a lot of comfort.


	3. Chapter 3

The first time you and Craig slept in the same bed, you were more nervous than you’d ever been around him before. Sure, more than once he’d fallen asleep next to you when you were watching marathons of movies and on several occasions you’d taken a short nap on his shoulder during lunch because you spent all night doing English homework, but this somehow felt so much different. More intimate in a way. Craig’s arm ended up across your body and he pulled himself closer to you. The scent of his skin was better than any perfume you’d ever smelled.

**Author's Note:**

> crenny is very important to me can u tell


End file.
